


May 28, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Ma said to feed most of the animals and never mentioned anything about feeding you,'' Supergirl said as she smirked near Amos.





	May 28, 2002

I never created DC.

''Ma said to feed most of the animals and never mentioned anything about feeding you,'' Supergirl said as she smirked near Amos prior to his scowl.

THE END


End file.
